


A Mother's Love

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season 3B Canon Divergence, Some point after episode 3x16 I think?, That time that I wrote about Stiles calling Melissa "Mom", about a week or so before the episode in which he called her "Mom"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is scared of what he's capable and of what he might do after he learned that he sent a serial killer after Kira - and doing it without somehow knowing how he did it or being aware he did it - and checks himself into the hospital, and Melissa is there to calm Stiles down as much as she can - so much so that he in his state of mind he slips up and calls her "Mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Stiles is shaking, sweating as they lowered him onto the bed, telling him to calm down, that it would be okay.

But it isn’t okay. Nothing is okay. 

Stiles had ordered a mass murderer to kill Kira, a girl he hardly knew, and who he found nice and sweet, and who Scott liked very much. He had no ill will against her, and he didn’t want her dead. He didn’t want to kill anyone. And yet he was the one who had let Barrow into that room, and yet he was the one who written those numbers on the chalkboard, even though he had no recollection of ever doing those things.

Stiles was scared, he was panicking, and no amount of doctors and nurses telling him to calm down was going to work. 

Stiles had to be chained up, restrained, anything, to keep him from actually hurting anyone. He didn’t know if he would be able to live with himself if he actually ended up hurting someone.

That was why he rushed to the hospital right when he realized he was the one who had written the numbers to lead Barrow to Kira. Stiles had to be stopped before he did something truly terrifying, and without even knowing he did it.

Eventually the doctors gave up on calming Stiles down and gave him a sedative, and on a last, panicked sob, he fell into sleep.

=*=

Stiles woke slowly, disoriented. 

It took him a moment to realize it, but then it all came rushing back. His breathing started to quicken as the door to his hospital room opened and a figure came into his line of vision.

“Stiles?“ Mrs. McCall was standing above him then, and she looked at him worriedly. “Stiles, honey, are you okay? What happened?”

“I - I don’t -” Stiles tried to speak through his labored breathing, but found he couldn’t. Why wasn’t he restrained? He needed to be restrained. “I - I n-n-n-” Stiles tried to say, but Mrs. McCall shushed him gently.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk.” Mrs. McCall laid a supporting hand on Stiles’ shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and a smile as reassuring as she could make it. 

“R-r-rest-restrai-restrain me.” Stiles said through gritted teeth, reaching up and taking the hand on his shoulder in his grip, squeezing her hand for emphasis. 

“What? Restrain you? Sweetie, you’re talking nonsense.” Mrs. McCall said, reaching out with her other hand and gently setting it on Stiles’ forehead. “No wonder. You’re burning up." 

Stiles started to shake harder, it became harder to breathe, and he started to sweat even more. He was in a constant state of panic since he found out, couldn’t think straight, couldn’t breathe properly. He had done something bad, and even though Kira had survived, the next person Stiles targeted unknowingly and against his will might not be so lucky. Stiles was a monster. He needed to be restrained, and Mrs. McCall didn’t get it. 

"Restrain me!” Stiles managed to say, looking up at Mrs. McCall with wide, frightened eyes. “Do it, please! Please, just do it. I’m-I’m g-gonna hurt someone if you don’t! Please.” Stiles started to cry, tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

Mrs. McCall’s eyes widened, confusion on her face. “Hurt someone? Sweetie -“

“I can’t! I can’t be - I need to be locked up. It will save people’s lives!” Stiles practically shouted. 

“What’s going on?” Mrs. McCall said, a frightened look on her face as she sat on the bed and took Stiles by his shoulders. “What are you talking about?”

“I - I sent Barrow after Kira to kill her.” Stiles cried, unable to look at Mrs. McCall as he said it. “I don’t remember doing it, but I did. I did. I can’t be let free to do something like that again. I can’t.” Stiles started to cry earnestly now, and then he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him up and into a mother’s loving embrace.

“Shh, now. Stiles, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

“No, no I won’t. Everything is so fucked up. I’m fucked up.” Stiles sobbed, and against his better judgement, found himself wrapping his arms around Mrs. McCall, burying his head on her shoulder as he sobbed, letting out all of the panic, horror and fear he’d been feeling. 

“You’re not fucked up. There isn’t one fucked up thing about you. You are a good kid, Stiles. I know it, and your father knows it. He does. And you know it, too. You are not a bad person.” Mrs. McCall soothed, rocking back and forth as she comforted Stiles as best she could, in the only way she knew how to comfort. Like a mom. 

Stiles sobbed his heart out then, and Mrs. McCall rubbed his back, petted his hair, shh’ed him and kept saying, “It’s going to be okay,” over and over until Stiles cried it all out, until there were no more tears left. 

Stiles felt exhausted after he was able to quiet down, and Mrs. McCall gently laid Stiles back down, checking his temperature again, which was still worryingly high.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Just get some rest, and we’ll figure out what to do when you wake up.” Standing up, Mrs. McCall fixed his blankets, petted his head again in a way that felt much like when he’d been a kid and -

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Stiles closed his eyes, trying to block out everything so he wouldn’t have to think, wouldn’t have to feel so fucking much. 

“You’ll be okay. It will all be okay." 

And Stiles felt a small motherly peck on his forehead then, and feeling slightly delirious, and not really thinking, Stiles mumbled, “Thanks, mom,” into the room.

Melissa froze at the door to the hospital room, looking over her shoulder at Stiles.

And felt her heart break for the boy, who looked so small and fragile in that hospital bed as he fell into sleep, his cheeks stained with dried tears, his eyes puffy and read. 

Melissa knew she could never replace Claudia, and she didn’t want to, and never had wanted to. Claudia was and always would be Stiles Stilinski’s mother. 

But maybe, just maybe, Melissa could be something like a mom to him, at least a motherly figure to him. 

Because Stiles - brave, loyal, caring, intelligent Stiles - deserved at least that much in his life. 

With that thought, Melissa gave one last look to the boy who was almost like a second son to her, and slipped out of the room.


End file.
